1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sheet metal bending tools in general and in particular to a one step chimney flashing fabrication tool.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,191,043; 3,838,454; and, 3,352,466, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse sheet metal bending tools.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical sheet metal bending tool that is specifically designed for the purpose of fabricating flashing strips for chimneys.
As anyone in the building trades is well aware, when a residence is equipped with a functional chimney, all building codes require that an exterior sheet metal flashing be installed around the periphery of the chimney at the juncture of the chimney with the roof line.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need in the building trades for a new and improved sheet metal bending tool that is specifically designed to quickly and easily form contoured flashing strips in a one step operation that can be performed on the roof adjacent to the chimney, and the provision of such a device is the stated objective of the present invention.